


the bastard son [hiatus]

by coffeewith



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death does not apply to SVT, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Going Seventeen-Inspired, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Murder, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Character Tags to be Added - Freeform, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeewith/pseuds/coffeewith
Summary: Jeonghan learns he is the illegitimate son of Park Taesan, the Chairman of the huge Park conglomerate and he has to learn how to survive in the corporate world where lies and deceit are the everyday conversations and it is a war, struggling to stay at the top.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	the bastard son [hiatus]

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is an apology.

hi guys so if you are still waiting for an update on this story or you're wondering what the fuck happened to it,

let me first apologise to you.

i'm sorry i haven't updated the story in more than 2 months ;-; i wasn't able to finish writing the second chapter and i realised that if i had posted that up, i wouldn't be able to update for then next 3-4 months again and i know waiting for an update every few months isn't enjoyable.

if you're wondering, i am currently working and i haven't been able to touch on writing AT ALL ever since i started the second chapter. whilst i have the whole story planned out, i'm mentally too tired to write anything so and i feel really guilty knowing i put this out but didn't update it.

so here is my thought:

i haven't given up on this story (i have already planned it all the way to the ending) so i will still write this.

however instead of releasing chapters i will probably release it as a fully completed story once it's done (it will take quite a while). i'll continue writing the story whenever i have time so.

i think it'll be easier and less stressful for us.

once again, i'm really sorry i suck as an author when it comes to updating and writing ;-; hopefully i can get back to you again on this story and the next time it will be good news :'-)

^ thank you ^


End file.
